Rain
by Banjir TomatCeri 2015
Summary: Lembab dan basah itu adalah alasanku membenci hujan Tapi hal itu sudah tidak berlaku ketika aku bertemu denganmu, yang membawa perasaan asing yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya. Hujan... terimakasih / Karya kecil dari Ichi Namidairo untuk meramaikan kontes Banjir TomatCeri IV


**Rain**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Ichi Namidairo**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha at 02.00 P.M<strong>

Suasana sangat ramai siang itu di pusat Konoha. Siswa – siswi dari dua SMU yang letaknya berdekatan telah usai dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Banyak murid-murid yang berjalan beriringan untuk menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hai, itu kan cewek yang terkenal di SMU putri itu kan?" celetuk laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sambil menepuk pundak temannya yang berambut model ala mangkok disampingnya. Naruto, nama lelaki itu menatap erat-erat gadis yang berada di seberang jalan waktu itu.

"Mana-mana?" Lee, sang teman merespon dengan cepat. Mata bulat beriris hitam itu menyapu pandangan di sekitarnya dengan pose tangan menangkup membentuk topi di atas poni mangkoknya.

"Sa...sa..." ucapnya terbata –bata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan," sambung naruto melengkapi kegagapan temannya.

"KYAAAA~ Sakura-chan..." teriak dua laki-laki itu serempak. Mungkin jika digambarkan dalam versi manga, Naruto dan Lee digambarkan sedang saling berpelukan dengan air mata berlinang dengan _background _bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Sakura, gadis di seberang jalan itu hanya mendecih ringan.

"Dasar bodoh," umpatnya saat mengambil sebotol pepsi dari dalam mesin minuman.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan-teriakan kekaguman dari para lelaki di kehidupannya. Siapa laki-laki yang tidak langsung takluk di hadapan putri tunggal Haruno ini. Murid teladan dari SMU khusus putri Chisaki, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, iris mata emerald yang meneduhkan siapapun yang memandangnya, bibir tipis kemerah-kemerahan, dan postur tubuh yang sempurna. Kecuali ukuran dada yang hampir rata, tapi itu tak membuat nilai minus dalam dirinya.

"Menurut kabar yang kuterima , dia dalam masa-masa menjomblo saat ini," ucap naruto dengan mimik wajah serius, dengan iris aquamarine menatap lurus kedepan.

"YEAHHH ! Berarti ini adalah kesemp-"

"Tapi dia mempunyai kriteria dengan selera tinggi dalam memilih cowok," ucap Naruto memotong perkataan lee sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Seketika semangat api masa muda Lee hilang ditiup angin yang keluar dari mulut sahabat rubahnya.

"Oi Sasuke, kenapa dari tadi diam saja," ucap Naruto terhadap pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang berada di depannya. Sejak tadi sang pemuda pemilik rambut raven itu hanya diam mengacuhkan obrolan kedua temannya yang menurut otak jenius keturunan uchiha itu sangat menggelikan bagi laki-laki bergengsi seperti dirinya.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya menoleh, tidak menanggapi perkataan teman sepermainannya itu. Dengan menenteng tas hitam disisi pundak tangan kanannya ia menghampiri perempuan bermahkota _softpink_ yang berjalan di depannya.

"Berpacaranlah denganku," ucap bungsu Uchiha ketika sudah sampai di depan putri tunggal Haruno itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengungkapkan kata-kata yang jarang terdengar dari bungsu Uchiha dan kelihatannya begitu ambigu dan memaksa.

JDER

...

"A-apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat salah satu temannya yang menurutnya dalam kondisi tidak waras. Menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, yang bahkan dia tidak mengenalnya. BAYANGKAN !

"Nekat sekali dia," bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari orang-orang sekitar. Sontak setelah tragedi itu terjadi banyak orang-orang menghentikan sejenak aktifitas mereka. Berpuluh-puluh mata memandang kedua insan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang sempurna dan Sasuke Uchiha pangeran dingin, yang merupakan badboy dari SMU Saga.

"Lumayan juga percaya dirimu," kata-kata meremehkan itu keluar begitu saja dari sang gadis. Iris emeraldnya menyipit memandangi laki-laki di hadapannya. Pernyataan cinta yang tidak sopan itulah penilaian pertamanya.

"Hn, bagaimana? Aku jatuh cinta padamu dari pandangan pertama," Sasuke memandang Sakura intens, wajah dingin itu mengeras menandakan keseriusan.

JDER JDER

"KYAAA ! Saku-chan..." teriakan-teriakan heboh pun meledak dimana-mana, tentu saja teriakan itu berasal dari para lelaki yang jatuh hati pada kecantikan gadis bermahkota softpink itu.

"_Hm, menarik__,__" _batin gadis musim semi itu dalam hati.

~RAIN~

"Ya anak-anak musim akan segera berganti menjadi musim hujan, persiapkan barang yang harus kalian bawa, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini," jelas seorang laki-laki setengah baya di depan kelas. Beliau adalah salah satu guru di SMU Chisaki. Selesai dengan keluarnya guru yang mengisi pelajaran hari itu, semua siswi yang berada dalam kelas segera berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sakura, besok sudah memasuki musim penghujan loh, jangan lupa bawa payung," peringatan kecil itu keluar dari sahabat pirang Sakura, yang diberi tahu hanya melirik malas.

"Musim hujan ya. Aku benci hujan." Komentar gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu dengan cepat.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Ino, gadis pirang itu. Manik _aquamarine_ nya mengamati sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan seksama.

"Basah, lembab, dingin, itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukainya."

"Haha, terserahlah, eh katanya kemarin kamu ditembak pangeran SMU Saga, kyaaa, betapa beruntungnya dirimu Sakura," ucapan kekaguman itu meluncur dengan cepat dari mulut perempuan pecinta warna ungu disampingnya. Karena bosan, karena topik akan berganti, Sakura berdiri dan segera membereskan bukunya. Dilihatnya pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela kelas yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik pandangannya, sosok berambut raven yang berdiri di depan gerbang SMU, gaya santainya seeperti memperlihatkan pemiliknya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"_Ekh? Uchiha itu, kenapa di depan gerbang, menungguku? Bodoh sekali." _Batin Sakura, dan cepat-cepat menarik sahabat Pig nya itu untuk keluar dari dalam kelas.

~RAIN~

Zrshhhhh~

Hujan turun dengan deras, ibarat air laut yang ditumpahkan tanpa ampun dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura yang baru saja turun dari tangga tersentak kaget, dia tidak menyangka hujan akan turun hari ini juga. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaiknya menuju tempat lokernya berada.

"_Untung, aku bawa payung." _Batinnya, helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba pikiranyya melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat-saat si Uchiha itu menhampirinya dan menyampaikan cintanya hingga kemarin saat uchiha bungsu itu menantinya di depan gerbang sekolah. Perasaan geli muncul di dalam hatinya, cinta pertama, itu yang dia sulit untuk pikirkan. Ia kira perasaan itu hanya muncul dalam film-film di layar kaca, tapi entah inikah takdir? Seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan dan terkenal jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap dirinya, sungguh memalukan.

Perhatian sepasang _emerald_ nya beralih tiba-tiba, saat sang gadis tanpa sengaja memandang keluar jendela. Kejadian kemarin terulang kembali, senyum sang gadis mengembang.

"_Sampai berapa lama kau menunggu dengan keadaan hujan seperti itu tuan Uchiha," _gumam gadis pink itu dalam hati. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke arah keluar, membuka payung bermotif sakura di musim semi itu untuk ditunjukkan keindahan seni yang tergores di payung kesayangannya.

Kaki mungilnya bergerak menuju tepat sasuke berdiri. Dipayungkannya ke atas pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Iris emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, tidak pernah ia rasakan perasaan nyaman ini di dadanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengusap rahang tirus itu dengan lembut, senyum di bibir sang gadis mengembang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan," ucap sang gadis dengan lembut.

GREEP~

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangan kecil Sakura dan menariknya dalam pelukan mencoba membagi perasaan di hatinya. Payung yang dipegang Sakura pun lepas digenggamannya, membiarkan sang pemilik mersakan titik-titik air hujan yang berjatuhan

"Sakura~ aku mecintaimu." Ucap bungsu Uchiha lirih, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan erat.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?" pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulut sang gadis yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, " ulang sang pemuda.

"... dan cinta terkadang tidak membutuhkan alasan bukan." Sambung Sasuke. Dilonggarkan sedikit pelukan pada sang gadis. Iris setajam elang itu menatap dalam emerald di dalamnya. Menujukkan akan keyakinan dan keteguhan hatinya.

"Diam berarti iya." Keputusan sepihak itu keluar dari dalam mulut Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan pemuda di depannya. Entah persaan apa yang ada dihatinya, Ia tidak menjelaskannya. Mungkin inikah perasaan pada pandangan pertama yang baru ia sadari.

"_Hujan, terimakasih._" Ucap sang gadis dalam hati.

_Benar aku membenci hujan,_

_Basah, dingin, lembab aku tidak suka itu. Hingga perasaan itu datang._

_Perasaan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan kata-kata. Dan tidak dapat kuuraikan menjadi kesimpulan yang nyata. Cinta itu merubah segalanya kan? _

_Merubah sesuatu yang kita benci, menjadi hal yang paling berkenang di sini._

~_Di hatiku..._~

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Happy BTC IV :D Semangat dalam mencipkan fanfic SasuSaku untuk even kedjeh ini ya. Ayo tunjukkan, seberapa besar perasaanmu pada pairing tercinta XD**

**~Fresh and Reddish Like A CherryTomato~**

_**Ichi Namidairo**_


End file.
